Doctor Evil
by WittyLesbian
Summary: Lauren is now more powerful then any fae alive. When she returns to Toronto to take control of all fae will anyone be able to stop her or are they prepared for all that Lauren is capable of?
1. Chapter 1

_Let me know if you want me to continue or just shut up already._

 _Also I do not own Lost Girl or it's characters._

It's been six long years since that night at the Dal when that asshole Dyson suggested I make a run for it. Six long years of rising to power and becoming the most dangerous thing on two very long and sexy legs. If it wasn't for that pup I would probably still be that pathetic human doctor working under yet another new Ash. God knows none of them can stick around for longer then four months at a time. As it is, I am the newly crowned Morrigan and I am loving every minute of it. Gone is the goodie two-shoes pushover Lauren and in her place is the extremely sexy and evil ruler of The Dark.

When that dog first suggested I high tail it out of town while I had the chance I was hesitant because I had a hot succubus that knew how to do me in all the right ways. Looking back though, I guess I really hesitated because the pathetic human I was loved Bo. She treated me terribly most of the time. Always going back and forth between me and Dyson or any other Tom, Peter, or Harry Dick that gave her a wink and a hello. Finally though, I came to my senses and ran for the hills. Of course my grand escape didn't last very long. Fae everywhere were searching for the Ash's escaped human slave. Luckily for me Evony's men found me before the Scooby Gang or the Ash's broody bunch could. Evony cut me a deal and in exchange for my protection I was to become The Dark's resident Doc. I accepted like the weakling I was but started secretly working on a way to take Evony and all the other fae down.

A few years after I started working for and sleeping with Evony I found the perfect way to get back at all the fae for all the terrible shit they had put me through over the years. I discovered a way to make them human. Evony was of course my first test subject because she was the evil bitchy Morrigan after all. She had been more than happy to exchange my imprisonment to the Ash for my imprisonment to her. That night when we slept together, as we had been doing for the past couple of years, I slipped her the serum. I knew it would strip her of her fae powers but what I wasn't aware of was that it would transfer those powers to me. However, not only did it transfer her abilities is also brought over her evil nature. I was no longer the sweet pathetic Lauren Lewis.

After I gained Evony's powers it wasn't long til I wanted more. I did inherit all of Evony's evilness after all. I craved power.

So I slept around, a lot. I stole dark fae's abilities left and right. I had a new woman in my bed every night and a few men just to make it even. Eventually I had so much power coursing through my veins that I could easily become the ruler of the world if I wanted to.

"Who am I kidding? I do want to".

But ruler of all fae would be a nice start. So I made Evony give me her title in exchange for not killing her. I was the ruler of The Dark, but to become the ruler of all fae I needed to go back to shitty Toronto. Like a dog with her leg tucked between her tail. Back to the place I never thought I would escape when I was human. The difference was this time The Light has no idea what they are dealing with.


	2. Chapter 2

**_In Toronto_**

It has been six long years since Bo had seen Lauren. For the first few months Bo had searched everywhere for her human lover but came up empty handed. Eventually after months and months of sulking and Kenzi telling her over and over again to grow a pair and move on; Bo did. Well she didn't really move on so much as move back; to Dyson. Dyson and Bo dated for one hot minute before Bo realized she just didn't feel anything for the giant pup anymore because her heart would always belong to Lauren.

After Bo broke up with Dyson for good she started sleeping with anyone that had a heartbeat. She told herself it was just to feed but in reality she was trying to mourn the loss of her one love. Over and over again Bo tried relationships. There was a disastrous fling with a Hydra. The stalkerish Vampire bitch that Bo thought she would have to stake to get rid of. The Werecat that turned out to be a bigger brooder then Dyson, and the hellish slew of blonde humans that paled in comparison to Lauren all together. Yes Bo had been through the ringer and back these past six years and every relationship or sexual disaster just made her miss Lauren more and more.

The sad truth is that Bo realized just how much she had failed Lauren. She never treated the woman that she loved the way she deserved to be treated. She went back and forth over and over again between Dyson and her and in the end realized too late that Dyson was just a memory. A never would and never could again. In short Bo royally screwed up.

A few years after Lauren left Kenzi married Hale and he gave up his Ash title to move him and his new wife into a, for lack of a better word, mansion. Bo was now an aunt with two amazing twin nieces. Even as a mother Kenzi was still a spitfire. Once every week Kenzi and Bo would meet at the Dal and participate in a friendly game to see who could drink whom under the table the fastest. Kenzi always gave Bo a run for her money. Even though Bo was fae and should have a higher alcohol tolerance.

Tonight was the two's weekly drinking fest so Bo was currently getting ready to head out. Bo's new roommate Tamsin; a bad-ass Valkyrie that was Dyson's new partner at precinct, had invited herself along for the evening.

When the duo pulled up to The Dal, in Bo's junkie muscle car, Tamsin ran straight over to Trick and ordered shots downing two of Kenzi's shots who was already stationed at the bar. Kenzi gave Tamsin an evil scowl and a punch to the arm while Bo casually strolled through the front door shaking her head and laughing at the two.

Tamsin and Kenzi had become fast friends because of their equal love for alcohol and their quick wit. In fact Kenzi liked Tamsin so much she always begged Bo to just try things out with Tamsin and see if it would work. Kenzi knew that Bo was still hung up on Lauren but it had been six years. Enough was enough already in her book.

Bo strode up the bar and stole another of Kenzi's shots and one of Tamsin's that Trick had just placed in front of the Valkyrie. The duo made their annoyance known as they berated Bo for her thievery and told her to, "Get your own damn shots!".

Trick graciously set a round of her own in front of Bo and the trio started drinking like there was no tomorrow.

None of them could have realized that at that very moment there was a tall dark and evil threat pulling up just outside waiting for the perfect moment to make her entrance.

Lauren set in her deluxe limo waiting for her driver to come open the door for her so that she could make her grand entrance into The Dal and inform all the filthy fae that she was back with a vengeance. She had contemplated all week on the best place to announce her plan and The Dal seemed fitting as it was the last place most fae saw her as her weak human self.

The driver opened Lauren's, or rather The Morrigan's door and she stepped out adjusting her very short leather skirt and leather jacket. Since becoming evil black leather had become one of Lauren's favorite clothing options. Her new wardrobe could have put Bo's to shame.

Lauren popped her knuckles and started strolling towards the entrance of The Dal.

Inside Bo Kenzi and Tamsin were way on their way to being completely hammered. They had each drank around twenty shots apiece easily and downed five or sex cups of beer. When they were just about to order another round the door to The Dal came flying off it's hinges and wood splattered everywhere. Everyone startled and looked up to see a smoking hot blonde with the shortest leather skirt and the longest tanned legs anyone had ever seen walk into the bar.

Bo gasps; "Oh my god, Lauren!".

Lauren looked right at Bo and said; "Surprise Bitches!".


	3. Chapter 3

_Already got some likes and a few reviews. That's awesome! Thank you guys. I am not confident writing whatsoever so I am still nervous about all this. Don't be afraid to tell me if it is pure shit. I literally have never written a story at all so this is practice for the comic series I want to write. Also I don't have a beta so if there are mistakes I am sorry. I suck. Haha._

The world stopped spinning for Bo. All she saw was Lauren. Her Lauren. And then: "Surprise Bitches!".

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Nothing. Until Kenzi. Kenzi the spunky human, always the first to jump right in.

"Holy shit! Dr. Hotpants?! What the snatch loving hell?" Kenzi screamed.

Lauren ever the level headed drew her eyes slowly away from Bo. Meeting Kenzi's outburst with one of her own.

" I would prefer if you referred to me from now on as The Morrigan Kenzi. After all I did work, and kill, and fuck so hard for the title".

Bo's mouth flung open when she heard what Lauren had said and finally Bo found enough composure to speak, or rather stutter.

"Did you say The Morrigan? As in you are The Morrigan? How... How is that even possible?"

Lauren drew her eyes back to her ex and with an irritated click of her tongue against her teeth she replied;

"I just said how it was possible did I not Bo? I fucked and killed my way up to the top. You sure haven't learned to listen any better since I have been gone."

Bo could tell just by looking at Lauren that this was no longer her Lauren. Her sweet and caring human lover. No, this was an impostor.

"Tell me 'Lauren', Bo began but was then silenced by one of The Morrigan's guards that had just walked through the door.

The guard looked directly at Bo and replied;

"Learn your place. Nobody shall refer to The Morrigan as anything other then her title or Ma'am. Do I make myself clear you underling?"

Bo was enraged and her eyes quickly turned a shade of blue. Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm to calm her down in the hopes that there wouldn't be yet another succubus brawl in The Dal.

Lauren held her hand up to her guard and dismissed him telling him she would be quite alright and he could wait outside for her return. The guard bowed and turned to exit the bar.

Casually Lauren strolled over to the tabletop the trio had claimed as their own earlier and grabbed Bo's face in her hands. She leaned in close to the succubus's ear and whispered;

"I am quite aware that you think I am an impostor but I assure you I am definitely the real deal".

Bo yanked her head out of Lauren's hands and screamed;

"No way in hell would I ever believe that you are really Lauren. Lauren was kind and caring and everything you are not".

Lauren grew angry and her eyes flashed a dark black. She screamed;

"The Lauren you knew was weak and pathetic. I am the new Lauren. The all powerful. The ruler of The Dark. And soon the ruler of all fae".

Bo and Kenzi's mouths fell open with that last admission. The ruler of all fae?

Bo's mind was spinning. Her Lauren which wasn't her Lauren at all had finally returned after six years. Six years of longing for her perfect Lauren and instead in strolls a crazed lunatic claiming to be Lauren.

Bo and Kenzi may have been flabbergasted but Tamsin was anything but. Tamsin was turned on to the fullest. The whole time Lauren was talking Tamsin was picturing her naked and sprawled out in bed her legs around Tamsin's head while she licked every inch of the super sexy evil Morrigan.

What the trio did not know was that one of Lauren's many stolen fae abilities was that of a mind reader. So she knew exactly what was going through each of their minds.

Lauren turned to Tamsin and shoved her up against the bar. Tamsin was both turned on and scared at the same time. Scared until Lauren stuck her tongue down her throat that was. Then she was just completely aroused.

Bo's eyes flashed blue and she crushed the shot glass she had been holding in her left hand. She screamed at Lauren to get off of Tamsin and Lauren could hear all too well that Bo was jealous. Even though the Lauren Bo was meeting right now wasn't what she was expecting in the least she still wanted her and didn't want anyone else to have her.

Lauren detached herself from a panting Tamsin and turned to Bo smirking.

"My apologies I just couldn't help myself," Lauren chuckled.

Bo went to grab Lauren's arm to pull her back over to her when Lauren stepped back and announced the bar as a whole.

"I am the new Morrigan leader of The Dark. This is neutral territory so I felt this would be the best place to announce my plans. I am more powerful then any fae alive. I am going to overthrow The Ash and rule both dark and light fae. Any that dare to step in my way will be killed. Any that willingly join me will be rewarded with me not stripping them of their powers. For those Light Fae out there your leader will know soon enough he is no match against me. It is in your best interest to join me now or risk losing your life's. I look forward to you groveling at my feet when the time comes but until then enjoy your drinks and your freedom".

With that said Lauren winked once at Tamsin, glared at Bo and turned around to make her exit from The Dal.

"Holy shit snatch BoBo!" Kenzi squealed while Lauren made her grand exit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whose up for a good old fashioned flashback? Don't worry I'll get back to the ladies. Just wanted to mention a bit about Evony and Lauren's rise to power real quick. And I love all ya'll that have already written some reviews. Thank you. I really appreciate it!_

Lauren was sitting in Evony's old office/apartment in downtown Toronto. Since becoming The Morrigan Lauren hadn't had time to renovate any of the hundreds of properties Evony owned so mostly all of the houses and apartments Lauren was now the owner of had a dreadful painting of Evony hanging on the wall. This particular apartment was adorned with a nearly nude water color of the old Morrigan. At least Lauren was willing to admit Evony wasn't bad on the eyes. Or too bad in bed either. In fact staring at the horrendous painting caused Lauren to ponder a bit about her time with Evony while she was still her slave.

When Evony first made her deal with Lauren to protect her from The Ash there were certain terms that Lauren was expected to meet. Terms such as sleeping with The Morrigan whenever Evony saw fit, not contacting Bo or the Scooby Gang at all, and working on special despicable projects for Evony any time the need arose. The first couple of years weren't too terrible. Lauren got to work on some rare fae she never thought she would have the pleasure of encountering. She helped a Genie get rid of a nasty fae std. Transplanted legs from a 'donated' corpse to a mermaid so she could walk on land permanently. Made a serum for a vampire that was allergic to hemoglobin so every time they drank blood they wouldn't need an epi pen. And well you get the point. She had fun those first few years.

Then however, Evony started calling on her to fulfill her other end of the bargain. One day after closing up the lab Evony's guards escorted Lauren up to The Morrigan's private living quarters and stripped Lauren down to her matching black laced bra and undies. It seems that The Morrigan wasn't giving Lauren a choice in the matter of sleeping with her or not. Lauren hadn't been with anyone since Bo and suddenly she was being thrust between the sheets with Evony against her will.

Eventually Lauren got used to these occasional sexual summons and did her best to grin and bare it. After all Evony wasn't a terrible lover and she was quite attractive. But unbeknownst to Evony, Lauren was working on a secret weapon she could use to destroy The Morrigan. And after months and months of being treated like a sex slave Lauren had her weapon.

Lauren carried around the syringe with her fae antidote, or faedote as she took to calling it, everywhere she went. Eventually, the guards came to retrieve her from the lab and took her to Evony's quarters. The guards had long since seized stripping Lauren as Lauren had proven she was more then willing to just give into Evony's demands now.

Evony finally strolled into the room what felt like an eternity later and dismissed her guards. She poured Lauren a glass of wine and started slowly kissing up and down Lauren's neck. Lauren took this time to grab the syringe out of her pocket before Evony could strip her as Evony did not do foreplay and this would be Lauren's one shot to grab her weapon. Whenever Evony called Lauren to her room she never wasted time with foreplay. After all, she was a very busy and powerful woman, as she liked to say, and didn't have time for such frivolity.

It wasn't long before Evony started unzipping and unbuttoning all of Lauren's clothes and throwing them in every direction, not seeming to care where they landed. Evony pinned Lauren to the bed and took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking and biting on it roughly. Causing Lauren to groan in pleasure. Seconds later Evony had her fingers deep in Lauren moving quickly through her wet folds.

Evony was a very skilled lover and Lauren grew to like having sex with her in a way. But she was still a slave and that is what Lauren could not handle.

Lauren grabbed Evony's face in her hands and gave her a hard searing kiss. Biting her lip and drawing a tiny bit of blood as she did so. Lauren begged Evony to taste her and guided Evony's head between her legs with her hands. While Evony was busy devouring Lauren's dripping wet center Lauren grabbed the syringe from underneath her and quickly injected the serum into Evony's shoulder blade. Evony was so concentrated on eating Lauren out she didn't even feel the prick of the needle.

After Evony had led Lauren to a climax she claimed it was her turn. Lauren had no clue if her serum had actually worked as Evony was giving no indication.

Lauren thought over how to test if the serum had in fact worked or not and decided that the best course of action was to attack Evony and she if The Morrigan would melt her or not. What else did the doctor have to lose after all? What Lauren didn't realize is that her knew thought process was being spurred on by Evony's pure evilness transferring over in full force. Why else would the doctor not be afraid of dying?

Lauren straddled Evony's still clothed body and began to chock her. Evony was excited at first as she liked a little rough play in the sheets but soon she had an alarming feeling. As an extremely powerful fae it was damn near impossible to kill her yet she was actually chocking? Is that what this was? She felt as if she couldn't fill her lungs with air at all. Her heart was racing crazily and her arms started flailing. She tried to dig her nails into Lauren to stop her from actually killing her.

However, Lauren couldn't stop. She had power coursing through her body that she had never felt and a darkness was there too. She wanted to kill Evony. She needed to kill Evony. So she kept choking. Until Evony was purple. And then Lauren stopped. She stopped and fell back off the bed. She panicked and began to cry. She checked Evony's pulse and it was very slow but still there. Lauren realized she had almost killed Evony. She had almost killed The Morrigan. She was in a state of shock and panic but then she realized what that must mean. Her serum had worked. Lauren had taken away Evony's fae powers. She was ecstatic. Lauren felt free.

Her first thought was that she could call Bo. The Morrigan didn't have any power over her anymore. She could call Bo and they could finally be together. But then one of Evony's guards burst through the bedroom door stating it was an emergency. He saw Evony on the bed, dead is what he assumed, and a very naked Lauren laughing and crying hysterically.

The guard went to grab Lauren by her arms but she put her hand up to stop him and melted the guard. Lauren stared at what was once the guard and back at her hand. Then at the guard puddle again. Then her hand. Over and over again, back and forth.

"Holy shit!" she screamed.

Lauren slowly started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She didn't get rid of Evony's power all together. She had just transferred Evony's fae ability to herself. And it was awesome!

After Lauren realized what the serum was capable of she began to invite and entice all kinds of powerful fae into her bedroom where she would use the serum on them during the throws of passion and take away their fae abilities. Lauren had so many abilities it was difficult to keep track of all of them. She could melt people, thanks to Evony. She could read people's thoughts thanks to a mind reader; which she was lucky to get that ability as the mind reader knew what Lauren had planned but was no match for Lauren's new fae strength. She could whistle like Hale. Had extreme strength like an ogre. Could shape shift if she so chose. And she had many other abilities as well. Somewhere along the line though Lauren stopped carrying about getting into contact with Bo again and just started worrying about gaining power. The more Dark Fae she fed from the more Bo wondered out of her thoughts until the succubus was nothing but a distant memory to the all powerful nonhuman doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am glad that a few of you seem to at least somewhat enjoy what I am trying to do with this story. I honestly have no clue where it is going. Each chapter is a surprise to me as well as ya'll. I am sorry if the spelling and grammar and overall writing sucks but hopefully I can pull off a somewhat decent story. Love all you guys that have reviewed. You are all amazing and I really thank you._

Crack Shack

When Bo watched Lauren runway walk out of The Dal her heart dropped down to her stomach. She had never felt so sick in her life. Luckily Kenzi herded both Bo, and the newly love struck Tamsin, to her SUV and drove them back to the crack shack.

Bo slammed through the door of the shack in a huff of frustration and despair and threw her body onto the couch. Kenzi and Tamsin hesitantly walked up to Bo and sat down on either side of the succubus. Kenzi started massaging Bo's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Wanna talk about it BoBo?" Kenzi asked.

Bo quickly setup knocking Kenzi's hand from her back and hysterically started to cry and scream at the same time.

"Do I want to talk about how the love of my life is back but isn't really cause now she is just an evil monster inside of a Lauren shell? No Kenzi I don't want to talk about it right now. What I want to do is cry and wallow in my own self pity and eat about a gallon of Ben & Jerry's with a bottle of tequila and rum to wash it down."

Kenzi let out a long sigh and grabbed Bo's hands in hers, offering a little bit of comfort;

"BoBo I know it isn't how you imagined seeing Lauren again. Her being all Doctor Evil but she's back. Maybe she isn't your Lauren anymore but she never gave up on you when you went all crazy. All those times you went a bit off the deep end and all sucky chi face Lauren never gave up on you. And that means you can't give up on her either. You're Lauren is still in there Bo. Even if she did sound bat shit crazy".

Bo ripped her hands out from Kenzi's grip and turned her attention over to Tamsin.

"Well what about her sticking her tongue down Tamsin's throat? What the hell was up with that?" Bo questioned.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo's question and continued to daydream about Lauren's lips on hers.

Kenzi regained Bo's attention by grabbing her arm and turning her back around to face her and said;

"She was just trying to get a rise out of you BoBo and you let her. Stop worrying about who Lauren kissed or any of that nonsense and focus on what we can do to get your Lo back".

"That's just it Kenz, I don't even know where to start. She just burst in and dropped a huge bomb on us. She's the new Morrigan and she wants to rule all of the fae? How did she even become the new Morrigan? How did she burst down the door like that? There are so many questions and no answers Kenz!"

Kenzi pondered Bo's outburst for a moment and then responded;

"You need to meet with her then. Find out what the hell she was even talking about tonight and then we can make a plan from there. And BoBo I shouldn't even have to say this but don't sleep with her. Actually get some information from her. Please."

"I know Kenz I am not completely sex driven. I can have a conversation with an amazingly sexy attractive woman without having to sleep with her!" Bo replied.

The two were just about to formulate a plan of how to get Lauren to meet with Bo when there was a knock at the shack's door.

Tamsin broke out of her Lauren induced sexual fantasy trance and went to open the door only to find one of Lauren's guards.

The guard addressed Tamsin and said; "The Morrigan would like to formerly invite Bo Dennis and company to join her for an evening of fine dining at her penthouse tomorrow night at seven". He then handed Tamsin a formal invitation with the address, date, and time printed upon it.

Tamsin thanked the guard and closed the door in his face walking back over to the couch and handing the succubus the invitation.

Kenzi and Bo took one look at the invitation and then uttered in unison' "Well that was easy".

 _Next chapter will see Bo finding out exactly what Lauren has been up to these last six years and allow her to see just how corrupted Lauren has become. Again thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Since you guys have been so awesome and flooded me with a few reviews already I thought I would be nice and write a new chapter tonight instead of waiting around. I hope it is decent and as always I own none of these characters._

The Morrigan's Penthouse

After Lauren had left The Dal last night and returned home she had come to the realization that bursting into the succubus' favorite bar and declaring that she was going after The Ash just wasn't as thrilling as she thought it would be. After all nobody really knew how she had become The Morrigan or the extent of her new powers. So after a lot of thought she decided that the best and most entertaining option would be to invite her ex lover and The Scooby Gang over for dinner and explain everything they had missed out on in the past six years. Most of The Scooby Gang worked for The Ash after all so Lauren had no doubt that before dinner was even over The Ash would know everything he needed to know about Lauren's plans for him.

Lauren called out for her assistant so that she could inform her of what all needed to be prepared for the night's festivities. The Morrigan's assistant was always very nervous around her and Lauren found this very humorous as it wasn't too long ago the roles were reversed. As a lowly human Lauren was always slightly nervous anytime she interacted with the fae but her assistant did have cause for alarm. I mean she had become Lauren's plaything after she has stripped her of her fae powers.

After Lauren had dismissed her assistant and provided her with all the details necessary to make this a successful dinner party Lauren strolled over to her expansive closet and attempted to pick out her attire for the night. For the life of her she couldn't decide on the all leather floor length dress or the black leather split thigh skirt and leather vest. Eventually she chose the full length dress as she was trying to impress.

Once Lauren had picked out her dining attire she applied a light dusting of makeup just to bring out her new naturally dark features and fixed her hair into a tight braided bun with a swift of flowing bangs. She did remember how much Bo loved her with bangs and she was attempting to throw off the succubus as much as she could tonight as she did so enjoy playing with her meals.

Dinner Time

Seven o'clock had finally rolled around and after a stressful day of Bo ripping through her massive leather wardrobe to find the appropriate attire and being in a panic over what tonight could entail both she and the rest of the gang were standing outside Lauren's address waiting for someone to answer the door.

The invitation Lauren had sent did say Bo and company so the succubus had brought along Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson, and Hale as backup. Trick was left behind as a babysitter for Xena and Gabrielle; Kenzi and Hale's twin girls.

Unfortunately for Kenzi, after she had given birth to the two girls she was too exhausted to pick the names and Hale had no clue what Kenzi would prefer so Bo stepped up and named them after her favorite couple of all time on television. Needless to say once Kenzi's epidural haze was over and she realized what the succubus had named her two girls she was on the war path for months. Threatening to clam jam and cock block the succubus for life. Eventually after a Warrior Princess marathon Kenzi calmed down and just accepted defeat.

After waiting what felt like an eternity, for Bo, outside the penthouse door, but what was really less then a minute, a servant opened the massive seven foot door and beckoned the guests into the large living room. A server offered each of the guests a glass of wine. Except for Kenzi who was offered a whole bottle of tequila. "Oh god bless that beautifully evil Dr. Giggles," Kenzi squealed.

Once the guests all had their drinks the servant ushered them over to a massive oak dining table. Once seated a side door opened and in walked none other than Evony. The gang were flabbergasted and a million questions shot out of their mouths at once.

"Evony? Where is Lauren?"

"Are you still The Morrigan?"

"What is going on here?"

"Was this all in elaborate joke?"

Evony quickly held up her hand to silence all of the questions and begged for silence so that she might speak. Clearing her throat Evony finally said;

"I am The Morrigan's assistant. She asked me to come down here and warn each and every single one of you that this is to be a polite dinner. She does not want any fights as she does not want to have to injure any of you for your hot heads and quick mouths. She said she did not have to invite you to this quaint dinner party and she will answer only what she chooses to and nothing else. If that is agreeable to all of you then I shall go fetch Lauren from her office and we can formally begin this wonderful dinner The Morrigan has so graciously provided for her friends".

Nobody spoke as they were trying to pick their mouths off of the floor because they were in utter shock. Eventually Kenzi piped up; "Let's get this shit show on the road! Mama wants some grub!" and Evony bowed her head politely and headed up the stairs to fetch Lauren.

All five of the gang erupted in conversation once Evony disappeared up the stairs questioning just what in the hell Lauren was playing at but then all talk seized when Lauren made her entrance.

Lauren was dressed in an exquisite long black leather dress that hugged her in all of the right and wrong ways. Her breast had never looked so mesmerizing and Bo's mouth gaped open at the sight. The succubus grabbed her glass of wine and tossed it back in one sip as she felt her throat go dry. Unfortunately for the very territorial succubus she wasn't the only one ogling Lauren.

Tamsin not only had her eyes roaming all over the blonde's body but Lauren had her eyes roaming all over the Valkyrie's as well. This caused Bo's eyes to flame blue and the succubus kicked Tamsin so hard under the table the Valkyrie yelped in pain.

Lauren let out a soft chuckle and turned to Bo stating, "Still jealous and territorial I see". Bo had no response and instead closed her eyes to try to dissipate the blue.

Lauren took her place at the head of the table and motioned to her servants it was time to begin the feast.

Several awkward minutes of silence and staring were broken by Kenzi shouting; " Spill the dirty deets you crazy sexy psycho".

Lauren let out yet another chuckle and directed her gaze to Kenzi before quickly turning her full attention back to Bo.

"Let's start from the beginning then shall we?" Lauren said smirking.

 _I know I am terrible for this but I am at work and unfortunately have to work so Lauren's admission will have to come later. And Dr. Giggles is a crazy horror movie where a 'Doctor' cuts out people's hearts to try and give Holly Marie Combs character a heart transplant. It's graphic and disturbing and definitely a movie I figured Kenzi would have watched._


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren's smirk faded and she began to recount everything she had endured when she left six years ago.

"After we defeated the Garuda, Dyson approached me and convinced me it would be a good time to make my escape from the fae. He made a convincing argument stating that Nadia was now dead, The Ash was no longer around and it would take them forever to find a replacement for him, and I didn't really have any ties to Toronto anymore to keep me around. So, I left".

Upon hearing what Lauren had just admitted Bo glanced in Dyson's direction and her eyes flashed blue. It took all of her willpower not to get up and rip the wolves throat out. Clutching her fist so tight that her nails bore into her skin, Bo turned her eyes back to Lauren to continue listening to the blonde's tale.

"As you are all aware of, the fae sent out multiple search parties in an attempt to find me and bring me back dead or alive. I was a useless pathetic human slave back then. But no more!"

"Luckily for me Evony's men found me before The Light's hunters could. Evony had me brought back to her at her mansion in Montreal and that is where I have been living for the past six years."

Lauren paused in her retelling to glance around the room. Kenzi and Hale were darting glances back and forth between each other. Dyson was staring at Bo like a hurt puppy. Tamsin was looking at Lauren as if she were about to jump over the table and take the blonde right there. And Bo was hanging on to every word being spoken.

Clearing her throat Lauren continued.

"I had traded in one servitude for another. However, this time I was not just the doctor in shackles down in her lab. No, this time I was also Evony's personal sex slave. Whenever she wanted it, however much she wanted it."

With this admission Bo jumped out of her seat and sent her chair clattering to the floor. She growled and yelled for Evony to come out of hiding so that she could rip her limb from limb.

Lauren crossed the room, righted Bo's toppled chair, and grabbed the succubus' arm slamming her back into her seat.

Angrily the doctor said; "Evony told you there were to be no fights tonight or I would personally deal with those that disobeyed so I suggest for your sake succubus you sit your territorial ass down because I am nobodies property and you are not my knight in shining armor".

The blue faded from Bo's eyes and the succubus looked up at Lauren with hurt and fear. Tamsin snickered to the side and whispered; "So hot!" causing Bo's anger to flare again before it quickly dissipated and she issued an apology to Lauren.

Lauren continued with her story telling her guests about her anger towards Evony and her genius plan for revenge. She shared that she had created a serum that could defae any and all fae if they were injected with it.

Everyone in the room but Kenzi gasped in horror at this revelation and Kenzi, intoxicated as she was with all of the booze she had consumed, smacked Bo's shoulder and declared that Bo should definitely watch how she treated the Doc now.

Lauren turned her eyes to Kenzi and smirked before revealing the best part of her story.

"You see I used that serum on Evony one night when she called me to her bedroom for sex. It stripped her of her powers just like I had hoped it would but what I wasn't aware of was that those powers had to transfer to something or someone else. Someone else being me as I was the one that administered the serum. After I learned that I could strip any fae of whatever abilities they possessed I started going after very rare and powerful fae. Inviting them into my bedroom. Sleeping with them to get their guard down and then when they least expected it slipping them the serum and taking away all of their power. Leaving them a pathetic weak human like I myself once was."

With that Kenzi declared outrage and told the Doc she was anything but pathetic and weak and she would take Lauren on right then and there to prove it.

Both Bo and Hale put their hand on Kenzi's shoulder to calm her down so she wouldn't get herself killed but Lauren did not seem to mind as she just turned to Kenzi and told the young girl she had missed her so.

Bo glanced around the table after Lauren's admission and noticed that for the first time that night Tamsin was not looking at Lauren with arousal but rather with fear.

"Serves her right" Bo whispered.

Then Bo, finally finding her bearings turned to Lauren and said; "Why tell us any of this? What does it solve? Do you want me to go running for the hills because you're suddenly all powerful and evil? I still love you Lauren. I always have. Nothing has changed and nothing ever will. I don't care if you are evil. I love you enough to bring you back from that. Let me save you. Please Lauren, let me save you from yourself".

Lauren gaped at Bo in irritation while walking over to the brunette's seat.

"I did not tell you this so you could fix me. I am finally the person I was meant to be. I am all powerful. Nothing and nobody could stop me if they dared try. Love is beneath me, Bo. Love makes you weak. It made me weak when I was a human. Always chasing after you. Always wishing you would pick me instead of the dog. No more Bo. I am more powerful then any and all fae. You all will bow-down to me."

Lauren then turned to Dyson and smirked saying; "Run and go tell your little boyfriend The Ash, you little puppy dog, what I have said. Make sure he understands I am coming for him. And when I do there will be nothing left of him but a three sentence paragraph in some dusty old book declaring he was The Ash for all of three seconds before his gruesome death at the hands of the most powerful woman alive".

Dyson screamed; "We'll see about that you psychotic bitch!" and lunged at Lauren wolfing out as he lept.

Lauren easily dodged his attack and grabbed him by the throat pulling the wolf up off the ground and chocking him with one hand.

"I told you people to behave but what can I really expect from a filthy animal like you?"

Dyson was too busy grabbing at Lauren's hand and gasping for air to respond.

Bo finally lept into action and whammied Lauren enough with her powers so that she dropped Dyson and turned her attention to Bo.

"You're lucky for old times sake I am willing to let this slide. Pick up your boyfriend and get him out of my house now or I swear you will not like the outcome."

Bo motioned for Tamsin to come grab her partner off of the ground and hightail it out to the car before things got worse. Kenzi and Hale also made a quick exit as to avoid Lauren's wrath.

Lauren and Bo continued to stare at each other. The only two left it the room. Bo made a move to grab Lauren's hand and Lauren jerked her whole arm away.

"Don't Bo!" Lauren growled.

But Bo was not one to be deterred. She grabbed Lauren's face and turned the blonde so that she was looking into Bo's honeysuckle eyes.

"I love you Lauren." Bo whispered. "I will always love you".

Lauren stood there motionless and breathless. Her heart beating within her chest rapidly. She hated herself for caring if Bo loved her or not. She was the leader of all evil. She was the most powerful being alive. And yet she was letting three little words from Bo crack through her demeanor.

Finally Lauren jerked her head out of Bo's grip and told her to get the hell out of her house before she killed her.

When Bo left closing the door behind her as she went a few droplets of tears ran down Lauren's cheeks and she screamed. She cursed herself for being so pathetic and weak and vowed that Bo would never come between her and what she wanted. She would rather kill Bo then allow herself to become weak again.

Lauren wiped the tears on her cheeks away and called for one of her guards. When he stepped into the room Lauren's aurora burned of pure evil it was hard for him to address his mistress with anything other then terror.

"Y..Yes Ma'am?" he stuttered.

"Fetch me the Valkyrie." she growled.


	8. Chapter 8

_I really do appreciate every single review. Also, there may very well be some Copdoc or a hundred other pairings with Lauren. I haven't decided yet. She is evil after all so this is going to be unlike any Lauren we have ever known. I don't want to reveal the endgame because I am seriously writing this as it comes to me but I am a hardcore doccubus shipper so there is that. As always I own nothing but the thousand mistakes. And thank you guys for reading again. Seriously I appreciate it!_

After leaving Lauren's so called dinner party, Hale and Tamsin dropped Dyson off at The Light Fae medical labs so his nearly crushed windpipe and bruised ego could be looked after.

Kenzi drove a sobbing Bo back to the Crack Shack in silence. Using every stop light and stop sign to glance over at the beaten succubus and try to offer up a supporting glance and a comforting touch.

Bo was deeply lost in thought. She knew that it wouldn't be as easy as just confessing her love for the beautiful blonde that had her heart. But Bo did notice that Lauren's 'evil' facade cracked just a bit when Bo told her she planned on bringing her back from her darkness no matter what. The succubus was quite aware that her best friend wanted to discuss what had happened but Bo just wasn't up to recounting the events that had played out yet.

The silence in the old muscle car was shattered by Kenzi calling Trick at The Dal to ask if the old man would kindly be willing to bring her two girls to the shack. He must have agreed because Kenzi offered up a thanks and a small apology for inconveniencing the barkeep and then the car resumed it's eerie quiet from earlier.

When Kenzi pulled up to the front of the shack Bo shuffled out of the car like a zombie on auto pilot. No words, no sound, just quiet steps up the path and into the foyer.

Kenzi watched her best friend make her way into the shack and hesitantly stepped out of the car and headed into the shack after the dejected succubus. When the goth walked through the door she saw her best friend splayed out on the couch, the succubus' face buried in a cushion with her shoulders shaking slightly and soft sobbing noises being uttered. Kenzi leaned down in front of the couch on her knees and rubbed her best friends back soothingly. The succubus glanced up at her best friend and cried;

"What if I can't save her Kenz?".

Kenzi shook her head, looked the succubus dead in the eyes, and with a booming voice replied;

"Stop being so pathetic Bobo. Lauren still wants you and still loves you. Anyone with two eyes and a brain could see that from a mile away. Dr. Freeze was making jabs at you left and right to try to get a rise out of you. Making googly eyes at Tamsin all evening. That was clearly just show for you to get you riled. You are ready to throw in the towel after just one night. Are you serious Bo? I have seen Xena fight Gabby for longer then that over a toy they both wanted to play with. Get yourself together and bring your girl back from this crazy ass path she has decided to venture down. I am so glad Dr. Doom wasn't as eager to throw in the towel as you are or you would still be all chi sucking evil snatch muncher".

Bo just stared wide eyed at Kenzi thru her whole outburst and once the goth had finished the succubus cleared her throat, hung her head, and whispered;

"You're right Kenz. You're always right".

"Damn right I am always right Bodacious. And I have only become wiser since having Xena and Gabby." Kenzi replied.

"Now, get your pathetic sulking succubus ass off this couch and formulate a plan to not only get your woman back but bring her back from the pits of Satan's ass that she is currently residing in."

With that the succubus shot up, gave Kenzi a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek and uttered a; "Let's start thinking of ideas then Kenz".

"That's the spirit BoBo!" Kenzi replied.

Kenzi and Bo spent the next hour contemplating what their next course of action to get Lauren back from the dark was. Within that time Trick had dropped of Xena and Gabby who were fast asleep in their spare crib that Hale had lovingly setup in the shack for when Kenz visited with the girls. Tamsin and Hale had returned from dropping Dyson off at the compound. And four or five different delivery boys had showed up with enough food to feed an army of three hundred. Or one very skinny starving goth girl and her friends.

After hours of brainstorming the duo still didn't have much of a start. Bo had always been more of a action first kind of gal so trying to formulate a course of action before just jumping in was not working at well for the succubus.

Hale was currently changing Xena's dirty diaper. Kenzi was passed out in a food coma. Tamsin was playing one of Kenzi's robot hooker games on the tv, and Bo was still just staring off into space thinking about what she could do to save Lauren from her self destruction and in turn save all faekind as well.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted all thought or lack there of.

Hale being closest to the door strolled over and turned the knob revealing one of Lauren's guards on the other side. The guard shoved Hale out of the way and shuffled his way into the shack announcing that he was there to retrieve the Valkyrie for The Morrigan.

Bo jumped into action and barreled over to the very tall and muscular guard slamming her fist right into his face.

"You will not be taking anyone from here!" Bo screamed at the guard.

The guard just chuckled at the succubus and held up an envelope that had Tamsin's name on it in Lauren's handwriting.

The Valkyrie paused her game to finally pay attention to what was going on and walked over to retrieve the envelope.

Inside she found a letter from The Morrigan asking if the Valkyrie would like to join her for a night of 'fun and festivities'. The Valkyrie finished reading the letter and placed it back in the envelope laying it on the table against the far wall.

"Well let's go then." Tamsin said to the guard.

The two strolled out of the shack leaving behind an angry Bo and a confused Hale and Kenzi. Bo grabbed the envelope from the table and read it from top to bottom slamming her fist into the wall once she had finished.

"Is this to make me jealous as well Kenz!" Bo screamed as she flung herself out of the door and into her Camaro.

Kenzi and Hale stared after the enraged succubus and after what felt like hours of silence Kenzi finally said;

"Shit just hit the fan!".


	9. Chapter 9

_I am definitely spoiling you guys with multiple updates everyday. I am the worst._

Lauren's guard was completely silent during the drive to The Morrigan's penthouse. Tamsin rattled off question after question trying to get anything from the guard; a nod, a twitch, a smile or frown that would tell her exactly what she might be heading into. However, the man was more silent and still then the guards outside the Queen's palace in England.

Pulling up outside of the penthouse Tamsin felt a severe sense of dread. Lauren was smoking hot and Tamsin definitely wanted to sleep with her but at the same time the Doc had just admitted at dinner that she could take fae's abilities away and usually chose to do it during sex as to distract the fae from what was going on. Tamsin definitely was not down with losing her powers!

While still fretting over what could possible be waiting for her, Lauren's guard grabbed Tamsin from inside the car pulling her out onto the sidewalk and forcefully pushing her to the penthouse's entrance.

"No need to be handsy dude! I came here willingly so I can walk my damn self!" Tamsin screamed.

The guard dropped Tamsin's arm and walked a few steps behind her. Still watching her like a hawk to make sure she didn't try to escape.

Once at the penthouses door Tamsin knocked and it was quickly opened by Evony the former Morrigan.

"Come in and head straight upstairs to the bedroom" Evony instructed.

Tamsin fearfully stepped into the penthouse and slowly made her way up the stairs to Lauren's bedroom. When she reached the door she knocked and Lauren responded telling her to enter.

Tamsin barely opened the door a crack and peaked her head around the corner fearful of what she might find. Instead of seeing a mad scientist's lab with syringes filled with defaeing serum everywhere all she saw was a regular bedroom. A dresser, queen size bed, a tv mounted to the wall, and Lauren sitting on a small couch pushed up to the very edge of the far wall.

Upon seeing Tamsin peak around the corner into the room Lauren chuckled and motioned for the Valkyrie to enter and take a seat beside her on the couch. Tamsin hesitantly stepped into the room and set down beside Lauren.

Once seated Lauren turned her full attention to Tamsin and thanked her for joining her for the evening. Tamsin gulped and tried to blink out the fear evident in her eyes but just couldn't seem to shake the thought that The Morrigan might be attempting to make her comfortable so she could take her powers.

Lauren knowing exactly what Tamsin thought, thanks to her nifty mind reading ability, grabbed Tamsin's hand to comfort the terrified Valkyrie began to speak;

"Now now Tamsin I didn't invite you here to take your Valkyrie powers. I give you my blood oath that I will never take your powers away from you."

Tamsin exhaled a sigh of relief and then asked Lauren why she was there then if the Doc didn't wish to take away her powers.

"Why to fuck me of course dear." replied Lauren.

"T..To fuck you?" Tamsin stuttered.

Lauren ran her eyes over Tamsin's body slowly working her way up to Tamsin's eyes where she turned her predatory gaze to the Valkyrie and the Doc's eyes flashed a dark black.

"Yes Tamsin," Lauren replied. "I see how you look at me. Like you want to eat me alive. Fuck me so hard I forget how to breathe. Now's your chance. If you think you can Valkyrie,"

With that Tamsin lunged at Lauren slamming her mouth over the Doctors and grabbing a hold of the bottom of Lauren's black leather dress she still had on from earlier. Tamsin hiked the tight fabric up over Lauren's thighs and plunged her fingers deep into the Doctor's soaking wet center. The Valkyrie removed her mouth from Lauren's and attacked the Doctor's neck; licking and biting. Lauren thrusted her hips up taking the Valkyrie's fingers hard and fast. Growls of approval coming from Lauren caused Tamsin's cunt to flood. The Valkyrie was so turned on she couldn't bare to have her tight pants on confining her throbbing center any longer and with one quick tug she ripped her jeans clean off tossing the ruined item in a pile on the floor. Tamsin, finally free from the shackles of her tight jeans, re-positioned herself so that she could still fuck Lauren but also grind her soaking center against the Doctor at the same time.

Lauren dragged Tamsin's mouth back to her own and kissed the Valkyrie hard. Biting Tamsin's lip causing it to bleed. Tamisn yelped in pain until Lauren swirled her tongue over the cut and smoothed the ache. Lauren's eyes seemed to grow darker with each slam of Tamsin's fingers in the Doctor's tight cunt.

Lauren could feel her walls tightening around the Valkyrie's fingers and so the Doctor picked up her pace. Fucking Tamsin's fingers harder and faster.

At that moment the bedroom door flew open and wood splintered all over the room.

Startled Tamsin looked up to find an enraged Bo standing mere inches away from the fucking couple. Tamsin tried to jerk her fingers out of the Doctor but Lauren grabbed the Valkyrie's hand and wouldn't allow it to move.

With one final pump of her hips Lauren's walls began to contract around Tamsin's soaked fingers and she screamed cumming all around Tamsin's hand and drenching the cushions on the couch.

Lauren slid Tamsin's fingers out of her and turned her attention to the door where Bo was still standing. Eyes blazing blue.

Tamsin screamed; "Bo I can explain!" while the succubus lept over to the Valkyrie and wrapped her arms around her neck in an attempt to choke her.

Lauren slowly got up off the couch. She fixed her dress, dragging the fabric back down her body. And finally grabbed the succubus' hands forcing them away from the Valkyrie and the death hold they held on her neck.

Bo turned to Lauren anger still evident in her eyes. She grabbed the back of Lauren's head and brought the Doctor into a very heated and passionate kiss. Bo broke the kiss biting Lauren's bottom lip as she did and growled; "I love you".

Lauren took a small step back away from Bo and turned her full attention to the succubus. Looking at Bo the Doctor said;

"I will do what I want, fuck who I want, kill who I want. Love means nothing to me anymore you stupid pathetic girl. Love is a parasite. It's a leach that grabs onto you and eats away all your power until you are a useless piece of shit. You may love me but I do not love you. I will never love you again. You had your chance when I was human and you messed up. You, not me! So, I suggest you leave my house now so that I can continue to play with my new toy or you can always stay and watch if you promise to be a good little succubus. I may even put some of your moves to good use. I do so enjoy a good choking nowadays."

Bo stared Lauren down. Never averting her eyes away from the black pools of Lauren's. Stepping forward Bo grabbed Lauren's face in-between her hands and brought the Doctor into a soft loving kiss.

"I love you Lauren. I always have and I always will. I know what you said is a lie. You love me too. You can lie to yourself but not me. You love me Lauren and I will bring you back. I will!"

Lauren chuckled and stared blankly at Bo for what felt like eternity. Inside The Morrigan was fighting a losing battle with herself. She needed to say she hated Bo. She needed to say she didn't love her and actually mean it. But she couldn't. So instead she said the only thing she could;

"Get the Valkyrie and get the fuck out of my house. NOW!"

And with that Bo threw a passed out Tamsin over her shoulder and left Lauren standing in her room. Fists clenched and tears slowly starting to fall. Lauren stumbled over to her bed and fell into it in a heap of anger and despair. Crying for what most have been hours before she finally dried her eyes and composed herself enough to grab her phone off of the nightstand and dialed the number of someone that could make her forget all about the shit show that was tonight. The number rang twice before Lauren heard the gruff male's voice on the other line. Chuckling Lauren said;

"Hello Ash sorry to wake you at such a late hour. I am sure you are well aware of who this is because I have no doubt your little bitch Dyson told you everything you needed to know. I am coming for you and when I do you better pray for a quick and merciful death."

Without even waiting for a response Lauren hung up on The Ash and threw her phone down on the bed. Standing up The Morrigan yelled for her assistant and when Evony came barreling through the door all Lauren said was;

"And so it begins".


	10. Chapter 10

Bo and Tamsin barely made it home alive after leaving Lauren's penthouse. Bo was distraught over her altercation with Lauren and she found it difficult to drive through tear filled eyes and choking sobs.

When the succubus finally made it to the shack and dragged Tamsin's still limp body into the house, tossing her onto the floor, Bo noticed that while Hale and the kids had left for the night Kenzi was still there. The goth was perched on a bench in the kitchen nursing a bottle of vodka. When Kenzi saw Bo's dejected demeanor she grabbed the biggest glass the succubus owned and filled it to the top sliding it to Bo who eagerly downed the whole glass in one large chug.

"That bad?" Kenzi asked.

Bo just shook her head open and dead and responded;

"When I got there Tamsin had her fingers buried wrist deep in Lauren and I just lost control. Nearly killed Tamsin and to be honest I probably would have had Lauren not pulled me off her."

Kenzi let out a long sigh and slammed her bottle of vodka onto the counter raising her eyes to Bo and let her anger blare;

"Okay first off, that's disgusting. I don't want to know about any lady loving or snatch sharing that goes on between you, the Doc, Tammy, or anyone for that matter. Second off you seriously just let that she demon get to you again BoBo. I warned you. I told you she was just trying to get a rise out of you. And you let her. That was really dumb to just run out like that without any weapons or backup of any kind. How did you even get in the penthouse uninjured? I'm sure you had to fight all eighty of Dr. Freeze's psycho posy."

Bo cleared her throat and averted looking in Kenzi's general direction.

"Um... Actually I didn't have to fight anyone to get in. I pulled up and was about to burst down the front door to the pent house but then Evony just let me in and told me I could find what I was looking for in the bedroom. Then while I was walking up the stairs are heard grunting and growling and I just could sense that Tamsin had her filthy hands on my Lauren so I burst down the door!"

Kenzi slapped Bo on the arm snapping her out of her heroic retelling and screamed;

"Oh my god are you serious? Lauren knew you were coming Bo! She pretty much just gave you front row seats to the Tamsin and Lauren fuck fest just so she could get a rise out of you. Do you not see that you are being played?"

Bo was about to respond and tell Kenzi that she didn't care if she was being played because no matter what game Lauren wanted to play Bo would win it and win Her Lauren back, no matter what it costs. But at that very moment Tamsin let out a hard gasp and shot off of the floor grabbing her throat and coughing harshly.

"Holy shit why does it feel like someone hung a noose around my neck and left me to hang?" Tamsin croaked out.

Bo turned her attention to the coughing and sputtering Tamsin and said;

"It probably feels that way because I nearly chocked you to death. Next time think a little bit harder about whose girlfriend you decide to fuck why don't you?"

Tamsin's anger flared up and she walked over to Bo shoving her in the chest;

"Listen succubus last time I checked Lauren wasn't your girlfriend. You haven't even seen her in six years! Besides she is the one that invited me over for a little Valkyrie loving. I didn't see her sending a letter your way asking you to come fuck her. So next time you dare to put a hand on me I can promise you that will be your last act. And if Lauren wants me to come back over at anytime of the night or day then I will go over. Gladly! It's not my fault I rock her world way better then you ever did when you were together little baby fae".

With that Tamsin turned around and stormed up to her room slamming the door and rattling the whole shack.

Bo turned her attention back to Kenzi and hung her head in her hands. Sobbing Bo stuttered;

"I need to save her Kenz. I need My Lauren back. Help me get My Lauren back. Please Kenz".

Kenz walked around the counter and for what felt like the thousandth time that day grabbed Bo into a hug and soothingly ran her hands up and down the succubus' back.

After Bo had another good cry she dried her wet cheeks off and looked to Kenzi;

"Let's get my girl back" Bo said.


	11. Chapter 11

After Lauren's phone call to The Ash, the Doctor knew it was time to set her plan into motion. Being that Lauren was relatively new to the role of The Morrigan and she did not know as much as she would have liked to about the current Ash, she had Evony send Lauren's guardsmen off to fetch her one of The Ash's men.

A few hours after Lauren had given Evony her marching orders one of The Morrigans guards made his way into the penthouse leading what Lauren hopefully assumed was one of The Ash's men. Lauren's guard had multiple ropes tied around the new prisoner's hands and feet and once he was comfortably seated in a chair Lauren ordered the removal of all the unnecessary bindings.

Lauren planned on using her favorite stolen ability. mind reading, in order to get all the information she needed without having to lay a single hand on The Ash's pathetic excuse for a guardsman.

Once all the rope had been removed from then man's hands and feet the Doctor politely asked if he would like anything to drink. He declined and stupidly threatened the good Doctor which earned him a punch to the gut by one of Lauren's strongest guards.

After the man finished complaining about being punched in the gut, Lauren casually stood up and strolled over to him so that she was mere inches from his face. The Doctor grabbed the man's head and brought his eyes up to meet her flaming black orbs. The man gulped and shook violently with fear.

"Tell me," Lauren began. "What type of fae is The Ash exactly?"

The man swore he would never give up such information and he vowed that he would rather die than ever betray his ruler.

However, the blonde already had her answer. As the man was spewing his insults and his declarations of loyalty, and blah blah blah because Lauren could seriously care less, the Doctor had already read his thoughts and discovered that the new Ash was in fact a Phoenix. What luck the blonde thought to herself. This meant that The Ash had the ability to be reborn from ashes in flame. Although, hat would make for a tricky kill because The Ash would just be reborn.

Well, it would make for a tricky kill if Lauren hadn't decided to steal The Ash's powers before killing him. The power to be reborn after death? That would truly make the blonde invincible.

Lauren motioned to a member of her guard to escort The Ash's man out of her quarters making sure to relay that she did not care if they killed him or set him free. "Dealer's choice," she uttered as her guardsmen pulled the Ash's pet back up to his feet and retied the ropes securely around his hands and feet.

The man was startled and confused and questioned if that was all? As if Lauren should have tortured him to get the answer she clearly so desperately needed.

Lauren exhaling a frustrated sigh turned back around to face the man and said;

"You have already given me all the information I need. Your services are no longer needed and my men here will see you out. Thank you for your corporation and if my guards do decide to let you live please tell your employer that I do so look forward to meeting him any day now".

With that Lauren turned around and casually strolled up her stairs towards her bedroom where Evony was waiting for her.

Lauren grew tired of this same dance with Evony every single night. The old Morrigan would beg Lauren to return her powers to her. Promising her everything under the sun if the Doctor would just make her fae again.

After the millionth night of the same boring pleading Lauren had finally had enough and dragged Evony over to her looking directly into her assistant's eyes and making a blood oath that once she had destroyed The Ash and taken power of all the fae then she would return Evony's powers to her as they really wouldn't be needed once Lauren could be reborn again and again and again if anyone did dare to even attempt to kill her.

Evony was elated and flung herself at Lauren dragging her into a tight embrace. Lauren quickly unraveled herself from the groveling woman and informed Evony she would need some time to work on extracting Evony's powers only so that the incessant woman did not end up with all of the Doctor's new found power. Evony said that she completely understood and bowed before turning on her heels to leave, closing the blonde's bedroom door behind her as she left.

Finally alone Lauren turned her thoughts back to The Ash and her elation over the upcoming battle with him. She knew that she would be the victor and arise from the ashes as an invincible woman. Lauren chuckled to herself at the pun she had made. Arise from the ashes because that's what Phoenixes do. Lauren couldn't remember the last time she had made a witty joke just to appease herself and the more she thought about how long it had been since she found much of anything truly humorous the more her mind wandered to Bo and their recent encounters. The blonde couldn't help but smile as she remembered how territorial Bo had become when she found Lauren and Tamsin fucking on the Doctor's couch. Even though Lauren was desperately trying to deny her feelings for Bo her heart and mind really weren't cooperating. Finally, Lauren drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bo still dancing around in her head and for the first time in six years it was a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_What in the hell was up with that episode last night? I don't even know why I bothered to watch it. It has been at least three seasons since I have set down and watching an LG episode from start to finish. Usually I just skip to the parts with Lauren in it. Even though I am not a fan of Tamsin's what happened to her was really terrible. Damn shitty LG writers. As always I own nothing and I really appreciate every single review! Keep them coming as I love to see what you guys think and they are aiding me in the writing of this fic as I honestly have no idea until I sit down and start to write what direction it will take._

The Crack Shack

After hours of bawling her eyes out and baring her soul to her best friend last night; Kenzi had dragged the tuckered Succubus up to bed and rubbed her back soothingly til the brunette cried herself to sleep.

Waking up Bo found that Kenzi had lovingly decided to spend the night rather then return home to Hale and the kids.

Sitting up and dropping the cocoon of blankets she had somehow managed to wrap all around her body last night, the Succubus quietly removed herself from the bed so as not to awake the slumbering goth.

Once out of bed the Succubus stretched her tired limbs relishing in the pops and cracks echoing from her sleep sore joints.

After her morning stretches the Succubus turned and made her way out of her bedroom door descending the crack shack's stairs and making her way to the kitchen where she found Tamsin quietly sipping away at a cup of freshly made coffee.

The Valkyrie turned her gaze to the brunette offering up a heated look and an angry snarl.

Bo squeamishly made her way to the coffee pot, pouring herself a very large cup, before turning around to address the clearly still livid Valkyrie. Clearing her throat the brunette spoke;

"Tamsin look, I am so sorry for the way I acted when I saw you with Lauren. It was not okay for me to attack you like that and I know that any apology I offer wont be enough to make up for nearly killing you. I just couldn't control my anger and I am so so sorry Tam. I just... I saw you with her and I lost it. I wish I could explain my actions I just can't. Lauren is and has always been it for me. The thought of anyone else touching her or even looking at her just makes me lose all rational thought. Please forgive me T. Please?"

The Valkyrie let out a long sigh before looking up at Bo to reply;

"I meant what I said last night, baby fae. If you ever lay a hand on me again I promise I will kill you. That being said, I wont say that I get it, but I understand. You're a young territorial succubus. You saw Lauren and I together and you lost your shit. I wont promise I'll stay away from Lauren. She is sorta in charge of me after all, and she is one totally hot fuck, but I will try to refrain from all the eye banging when and if I am around her again."

Bo found her anger rising over Tamsin's admittance that she wouldn't promise not to sleep with Lauren, and the Succubus was about to fire back a spew of insults and threats in Tamsin's direction when the door to the shack burst open and Dyson came barreling through.

The Wolf came running over to the Succubus, grabbing the startled brunette by the arm, and declaring they had to get to the compound right away as one of The Ash's guards had returned nearly beaten to death with a message for the light ruler stating that The Morrigan was going to attack any second.

Ripping her arm free from Dyson's unnecessarily rough handling, the Succubus punched the Wolf right in the face breaking the scraggly man's nose; causing blood to gush down the front of his leather vest.

"What the hell Bo?" Dyson screamed in agony.

"You're the reason for all of this shit Dyson. You are the one that convinced Lauren to leave. If you had kept your damn mouth shut then none of this would be happening. How dare you fucking come into my house and try to drag me out to save your fucking ruler. If he dies that is on you Dyson! Now get the fuck out of my house before I do more then just break your nose!"

Dyson growled angrily and made a move to grab Bo once again but was stopped by his partner. Tamsin grabbed the man's shoulder and turned him around pulling him to the door and leading him out of the shack.

Once Tamsin insured that Dyson was gone, the Valkyrie came back into the shack and slowly sauntered over to the still livid Succubus. Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand turning the brunette to face her.

"I understand your anger at Dyson, Bo. He did convince Lauren to leave all those years ago. I completely support that fact that you broke his nose. He definitely deserved that after what he did. However, you do need to at least attempt to stop Lauren, if you love her as much as you say you do. If she goes through with this plan there is no guarantee of ever getting the woman you say that you love back. You have to try and stop her Bo. For the good of all faekind."

Once Tamsin had finished her monologue the Succubus slowly nodded her head an agreement and turned back around to the counter grabbing her cup and downing the rest of her now lukewarm coffee.

Silently the brunette decided on a plan of action and turned around asking Tamsin to fetch her keys off the counter. Bo was going to go after her girl and this time she wasn't going to give up until she had Her Lauren back. No matter what she had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_Omfg the last few days at work have been pure hell. Nearly got killed by a very large man with hepatitis that thought I was an alien and we were in the year 2028. Spent all last night fighting off a male patients advances and felt extremely violated by the end of the night. And tonight is starting out with a bang too. Already had a patient throw her writing board and markers at me and threaten that I better leave her room before she kills me. So, with that being said, sorry for the late update. Please please please leave a few reviews as I really do need the pick me up and support to get through the rest of the week. I own nothing and now without farther ado..._

Lauren's Penthouse

The blonde awoke happily from what was honestly the best rest she had gotten in years. She stretched out her sleep weary limbs and grabbed her phone off the bedside table skimming through her recent messages.

As the new and improved Morrigan, the blonde always awoke to find hundreds upon hundreds of emails and texts requesting her immediate attention over what she considered to be trivial matters. As the blonde's assistant and the former Morrigan, it was Evony's job to dig through all the trash and forward only what she deemed important. Clearly Evony hadn't gotten around to said duty this morning as Lauren was spending her precious waking minutes scanning through junk mail.

Throwing her phone back onto the nightstand the blonde setup in bed and bellowed for her assistant. Evony came barreling through the bedroom door mere seconds after being summoned which caused the blonde to wonder if Evony had been patiently waiting outside of the bedroom door for the blonde to arise.

Before Lauren could formulate her inquiry into a question, Evony bellowed out a spew of information.

"Last night around four in the morning we received a tip from an anonymous source that stated The Ash was aware of your ever looming attack and had enlisted the help of the unaligned Succubus in an attempt to stop you. As the former Morrigan, and your ever loyal assistant, I deemed it necessary to post more guards around you as I do not want anything to interfere with your plans. I waited outside patiently for you to arise as I did not want to interrupt you with such trivial news that I expertly handled myself."

The Doctor quietly listened to everything that Evony had to say before quirking her eyebrow and responding;

"While I appreciate your concern for my well being, Evony, I do not appreciate that you stationed even more guardsmen around me. I am more then capable of handling Bo. In fact I assumed that The Ash would request her help. I had no doubt that Bo would do whatever she could in order to attempt to stop me. It's in her nature after all. She thinks that I can be saved. What she doesn't realize though, is that I am not a damsel in distress. I don't need to be saved".

Upon hearing everything that the blonde had to say Evony immediately began to apologize and claim that she did not doubt Lauren's abilities she just wanted to insure that did things go awry there was extra protection against Bo and her Sunshine Gang.

As Lauren was not in the mood to continue to listen to her assistant babble on, The Morrigan dismissed Evony stating to the brunette's retreating form that when Bo did arrive she was to be sent directly up to the blonde's room.

Once the bedroom door was closed and Lauren was again left alone in her room, the blonde shuffled out of her bed and headed to her very large closet. While digging through all the leather attire Lauren began to laugh silently to herself. Turning around and heading to the mirror with a matching red leather lingerie set in hand. The blonde checked out her outfit choice in the mirror, smirking to herself and thinking about how amazingly all of her plans were coming together.

'See you soon Bo" Lauren cackled.


	14. Chapter 14

_As always I own nothing and I appreciate all the reviews and messages. Really cheered me yo at work. You guys are awesome!_

Lauren's Penthouse

Lauren was currently in the shower washing every inch of her skin with her plum body wash, which she remembered was Bo's favorite. The Doctor smirked to herself thinking about how the Succubus easily fell into her trap without the blonde even having to put in much effort. Bo was always one to jump into something without much thought. Lauren knew that her ex-lover would attempt to stop her from killing The Ash so the Doctor devised a simple plan, distract the Succubus with sex and fuck her into a sex coma. A win-win for everyone.

Now that Lauren had several fae's abilities swimming within her system she would easily be able to not only keep up with Bo but show the Succubus a few new moves. When the two were together, those long six years ago, their couplings had always been rather vanilla in nature. Of course the two had passion but it wasn't raw pure fucking like Lauren had grown to love ever since stealing her powers.

The more the Doctor thought about all the new and dirty things she couldn't wait to do to the Succubus the more aroused and excited the blonde became. Lauren's clit was already swollen and aching as she turned the water off and climbed out of the shower toweling her skin off gently and grabbing her leather attire from the counter-top shimming the fabric over her freshly washed and sensitive skin.

The blonde moved over to the mirror above the sink and started applying a thick line of black eyeliner on each eyelid. When the Doctor was human she very rarely applied any makeup. She preferred the natural look back then. Plus she was always very busy and didn't have much time to worry over her appearance. Now however the blonde loved a heavy eyeliner and mascara as she loved giving off that dark beauty appearance. When the blonde was just about to finish applying the last bit of mascara to her left eyelash she heard her bedroom door slam and an angry shuffle of feet.

 _Clearly Bo had arrived;_ Lauren thought to herself.

Sliding the bathroom door open and stepping out into her bedroom Lauren saw that her thought was correct and standing in the middle of the bedroom with her arms crossed against her chest and a scowl placed firmly on her mouth stood Bo.

"What the hell Lauren?! I came storming over here so I could talk some sense into you or kick your ass to keep you from going after The Ash which is just a purely insane idea and before I could even knock on the damn front door Evony flung it open and told me to head up to your room. What's the big idea? I didn't come here to sleep with you if that's what you're thinking. I am here to save you from yourself and that is what I am going to do!"

With that the Succubus plopped down on the edge of Lauren's bed with a huff.

Lauren, gliding slowly towards the Succubus, responded;

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need you to save me? Everyone always assumes the worst when someone says they want to control all of faedom. Bo, you yourself didn't chose a side. Wouldn't it be better if there were no sides? If there was just one ruler that was fair and didn't treat humans as if they were just cattle we use for food or our own gain? Once I kill The Ash I will make it so that nobody is allowed to own a human. Better yet, if a fae wants to be with a human then I say have at it! Evony was a terrible Morrigan and she took punishments for minor infractions way too far in my opinion and we both know how I fell about The Light and their idiotic rules. With me as ruler their would be no more light and dark. It would be a safer and better world to live in for humans and fae. I may be pure evil as you say but I am not a monster. I don't want to destroy the world. I just want to improve it, Bo. I am still the same Lauren you knew all those years ago, just better."

Bo set quietly listening to all that Lauren had to say slowly uncrossing her arms.

"The Lauren I knew was a healer not a murderer. You are going to kill The Ash, Lauren! That isn't okay! You can't just go around killing people so you can take their powers and gain their positions. That is asinine!"

"It may be asinine Bo but you need to trust that I know what I am doing. When we were together you went off and did all kinds of stupid crazy shit that nearly got you and everyone else you knew killed. I always trusted that you knew what you were doing though. I never doubted you. I may be "Evil" but so was Evony. So is The Ash. Hell, so is Trick! Everyone has evil in them Bo. You just need to decide if you can live with the new me or not. I do need a Queen after I kill The Ash and take control of all the fae after all."

Upon hearing that last statement Bo shot off of the bed and stormed towards Lauren throwing her hands up and shoving Lauren back against the wall. Mere inches from the blonde's face the Succubus vowed that she would bring Lauren back from the darkness somehow but before she could finish her sentence the Doctor grabbed the brunette's face and slammed their lips together. Bo attempted to pry her lips away from Lauren's for all of five seconds before falling into the kiss and eliciting a moan of arousal.

Once the kiss came to an end Bo, with lust filled eyes, brought her hands up to Lauren leather top and ripped it straight down the middle exposing Lauren's perky breasts. Lauren let out a loud growl and snarled; "I loved that top!" before scooping Bo up and wrapping the Succubus's legs around her waist walking over to the bed and tossing the brunette onto the mattress.

Standing over the brunette the blonde smirked smugly and stated;

"I'm gonna have to punish you for ruining one of my favorite tops Bo".

 _Yes I am aware I am the worst but next chapter is going to be very smutty and have some bdsm in it so I just wanted to forewarn people so that they would know not to read next chapter if you aren't comfortable with whipping, biting, use of hot wax, and really god knows what I am gonna put in there. But yea._


	15. Chapter 15

Every time Lauren and Bo had sex in the past the Succubus always tried to take the lead. Lauren had always had a wild side but the few times she had gotten to have sex with Bo, in-between all the brunettes many other lovers, the blonde was never able to take the lead and go buck wild; as Nadia used to put it. Tonight was definitely going to be very different.

After Lauren had thrown Bo onto the bed the Succubus immediately tried to gain control of the situation and reached her hands out to grab hold of Lauren's hips in an attempt to flip them over so the brunette could be on top. Lauren was having none of that however and grabbed Bo's wrist flinging her hands up over the brunette's head and grabbing ahold of the feathered handcuffs Lauren has placed on top of her headboard earlier. The blonde quickly and expertly snapped the cuffs around both of Bo's wrist and the brunette found that she was trapped against the headboard. Bo's eyes flashed blue with both arousal and a slight bit of fear before growling;

"Uncuff me right now Lauren!".

Lauren just chuckled and bent down to kiss Bo softly on the lips. The Morrigan then slowly made her way off of Bo and the bed and walked over to her dresser opening the top drawer and grabbing an assortment of what honestly looked like torture devices but what the Succubus could tell were really sex toys.

Lauren took her time digging through the drawer casually turning her head in Bo's direction to smirk or wink at the irritated tied up brunette. Lauren must have found all that she was looking for because the searching suddenly seized and the blonde turned on her heels and casually strolled back to the irritated brunette holding something in her left hand.

Without uttering a word Lauren crawled back on top of the tied up brunette and using her new found fae strength ripped all of Bo's garments off in one quick motion. The blonde then opened her left hand revealing a box of matches and a long white candle. Bo instantly began to struggle and pull against the handcuffs attempting to free herself but only causing the cuffs to dig into her wrists. The brunette was not one for bdsm or rough sex of any kind. Some mild choking or whipping was about all she could handle. Bo was a gentle lover by nature and so the thought of what was to come honestly terrified her.

Lauren recognizing Bo's discomfort and fear set the candle and matchbox aside so she could lean down and gently whisper in Bo's ear;

"Do you trust me?".

Bo shook her head no but when she opened her mouth; "Always" is what she uttered.

Lauren then grabbed Bo's head and crashed the brunette's lips to her own eliciting a moan of arousal from the Succubus. When the kiss was over Lauren nipped at Bo's bottom lip and slowly began to lick and bite her way down the brunette's neck and chest. When the blonde reached Bo's hardened nipples Lauren took one into her mouth and sucked so hard that when she let go a loud pop echoed throughout the room. The blond then repeated the act on the brunette's other nipple and Bo had to admit she thoroughly enjoyed the attention Lauren was giving to her breasts.

After the blonde had administered enough loving attention to Bo's hardened nipples Lauren set back and grabbed the matchbox and candle. Taking a match and striking it the blonde lit the wick of the candle and once it began to melt Lauren lowered the dripping tip closer to Bo's breasts and gently allowed some searing hot wax to drip over the brunette's sensitively aroused nipple.

The second the hot wax hit Bo's flesh the Succubus arched her back and elicited a guttural moan. The terror the brunette had been experiencing faded and in it's place was pure arousal.

Sensing the change in Bo's mood, Lauren turned to the other breast and gave it equal attention with the wax. Lauren did always love to be in charge of every situation. It's what made her such an amazing physician and such a superb sexual partner. The blonde knew exactly how much was enough to be pleasurable and how much just caused pain. The blonde prided herself on never going over that pain threshold during sex.

Turning her scientific brain off for a moment Lauren blew out the candle and placed it on the nightstand turning her attention back to Bo. The blonde gave the brunette a hard and fast kiss before resuming her earlier trail down Bo's tight and muscular body. While biting and licking her way down the brunette's toned stomach the blonde ran a finger slowly over the brunette's wet folds. Lauren loved how turned on Bo seemed to be. The Succubus was already dripping down her thighs and whimpering, just begging to be fucked hard. Not one to play with her food Lauren nipped one last time at Bo's toned muscles before moving farther down to the brunette's soaked center. The blonde grabbed Bo's legs and brought them over her shoulders before diving tongue deep into the Succubus's throbbing cunt.

Bo screamed in pleasure and again fought the cuffs trying to free her wrists so she could grab Lauren's hair and direct the blonde's tongue in the direction the brunette wanted her. It was no use however. The cuffs were not going to budge even a little. Admitting defeat Bo gave in to Lauren and allowed the blonde to have full control.

Sensing that the Succubus had surrendered, Lauren stopped her ministrations and taking one final lick of Bo's soaked center brought her body up into a sitting position and said;

"Now the fun can really begin".

 _I know I am the worst. I just wanted to think of all the extremely naughty things Lauren could do to Bo before I dived into writing. For those of you that messaged me saying you would stop reading or you didn't want Lauren to be in control, well sorry I did. Lol. I always wanted to see a dark Lauren in the show and since we were never lucky enough to get one I decided to try and write one. Thank you to all of you that have left reviews or followed. That means the world to me._


	16. Chapter 16

Lauren hopped off of the bed and headed back over to the dresser she had retrieved the candle and matchbox from previously. Placing those items back in the drawer the Doctor grabbed a red leather studded whip and what looked to be a very large dildo.

Bo, still strapped to the bed, let out a soft whimper and gulped in anticipation.

Lauren slowly sauntered back to the bed and straddled the Succubus once more. With her legs on either side of the brunette's thighs the Doctor held the leather whip in one hand and with the other gently slid Bo's legs apart and swiftly inserted half of the rather large dildo into the Succubus's soaking cunt.

Bo gasped in shock and the Succubus' eyes flashed a dark shade of blue. Lauren smirked at the brunette and then re-positioned herself so that the other half of the large dildo was inside of her dripping wet center.

The Succubus became so aroused upon seeing this that she thrust her hips upward trying to push the double sided cock as deep into the Doctor as she could. Lauren allowed the Succubus one pump of her hips before pushing the brunette back flat against the bed. Looking harshly at Bo, Lauren said;

"I am in control Succubus. If you can't behave I'll just have to punish you".

With that the Doctor brought the whip up that was still clutched in her other hand and swung it down hard. The studded end connected with Bo's left thigh leaving a red welt and causing the Succubus to growl in arousal.

The Doctor knew deep down that she would never hurt the Succubus as she was still madly in love with her, but what was a small amount of bondage and punishment between lovers?

Not wasting any time the Doctor brought her hands up and unlocked the cuffs holding Bo to the headboard. Once free the brunette tried to bring Lauren down for what would have been an earth shattering kiss but using her new superhuman strength Lauren held Bo's torso down into the mattress and began to ride the Succubus fast and hard. With every pump of Lauren's hips the cock went deeper into Bo's throbbing and soaked cunt until the Succubus felt her walls closing in around Lauren's huge dildo. Sensing that Bo was about to cum the Doctor abruptly stilled her movements and slid the toy out of Bo and herself. The Doctor threw the large cock onto the ground and moved her lower body so that she was no longer straddling the Succubus.

Bo was not happy about the abrupt ending and begged Lauren to continue as she was so close to reaching her orgasm.

Ignoring Bo's request Lauren told Bo to turn onto her stomach. Bo quickly did as Lauren said and once the Succubus was laying on her stomach her breasts pressed firmly into the sheets, Lauren straddled Bo's ass and grabbed the whip that she had dropped beside her as she rode Bo and began to whip the Succubus' bare back. With every smack of the leather studded end against the skin of her back the Succubus arched her ass farther up to Lauren's dripping pussy.

Seeing that Bo's back was covered with several dozen marks the Doctor dropped the whip and lowered her mouth down to Bo's left ear kissing the side of the brunette's head and whispering to the Succubus she wanted her to spread her legs wide.

Again Bo listened to Lauren's instructions and once her legs were spread as wide as she could get them she felt Lauren slam her fingers deep into her wet folds. Bo let out an appreciative howl and lay perfectly still as the blonde pumped her digits over and over again into the Succubus' throbbing center.

Bo had been close to exploding early when Lauren abruptly stopped and with just a few more pumps of her fingers the Succubus' came so hard she soaked the sheets underneath her and Lauren's hand and wrist was drenched with Bo's cum.

Lauren drew her fingers out of the Succubus and told the brunette to turn back onto her back.

While Bo was turning over so that she could lay beside the Doctor, the blonde was busy licking the Succubus' cum off of her fingers. Lauren let out an appreciative moan and turned to Bo telling her she still tasted amazing after all these years. The Succubus' then told the blonde she thought it was her turn and went to grab Lauren's waist so she could pull the Doctor into a heated kiss, but again the blonde rejected Bo's advances and told the Succubus to lay back.

Bo did as she was told and Lauren, wasting no time, scrambled up to the head of the bed where Bo's head was resting on the Doctor's pillows. Without warning the Doctor slammed her dripping cunt down onto Bo's mouth and the Succubus' immediately started devouring her ex girlfriend's delicious center like it was her last meal. Lauren pumped her hips hard riding Bo's face like she was at the rodeo and Bo was the bucking bull. Both the Succubus and the Doctor were moaning and groaning throughout every lick and nip and it wasn't long before Lauren's center erupted filling Bo's mouth with the blonde's delicious cum that she greedily drank and licked every drop of.

Once Bo had finished devouring every inch of Lauren's center, the Doctor maneuvered off of the Succubus and lay down beside her finally allowing the brunette to bring her into a deep searing kiss.

 _Not where I wanted to end this chapter tonight but I have a few things to think about before I continue because there are three or four ways this could play out and I just want to figure out where I want this story to go exactly. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it!_


	17. Chapter 17

Once the heated kiss ended Bo and Lauren opened their eyes and bringing their sight back up to each other. let loose a round of giggles.

Even though Bo hadn't fed during that intense first round the Succubus found that she felt completely full. She wondered if that had something to do with one of Lauren's new superpowers or if it was just a matter of finally getting to be with the love of her life again. Bo knew that she had caved a little too quickly once Lauren kissed her. The Succubus started thinking about how she should use this little sex break as a way to speak with Lauren about her insane plan to kill The Ash but before the brunette could even open her mouth to utter Lauren's name Bo found the blonde's lips covering her own once again in a needy passion filled lip lock.

Lauren had internally been listening to everything Bo had been thinking after their first round and when she found Bo straying to thoughts of The Ash again the blonde decided to pounce on the still flustered Succubus and distract her for a bit longer. The two had just gotten back together after six very long years apart and the blonde really was not in the mood to ruin their sex bubble after only one round with talk of right and wrong; good and evil.

After several minutes of deep and hard kisses Lauren began to run her fingertips over Bo's sensitive skin leaving goosebumps along the Succubus' flesh. Lauren slowly trailed her fingers down Bo's arms, her breasts, abs, then at an agonizingly turtle pace made her way back to the brunette's still soaked center. The blonde played with Bo's folds for just a few seconds before shoving three of her long elegant fingers deep into the Succubus' cunt eliciting both a hiss and moan from the extremely aroused brunette. With a few pumps of her hand the blonde brought her attention back to the moaning and groaning Succubus to find deep blue eyes staring right at her. Lauren chuckled and quickly halted her ministrations, jerking her fingers out of the brunette and bringing her digits up to her mouth to lick Bo's essence off each finger. Lauren moaned in approval with each flick of her tongue never taking her eyes off the now ravenous Succubus. With one final lick Lauren brought her mouth up to Bo's ear and whispered; "Want a taste?"

Bo wasted no time in grabbing the blonde's head and bringing her mouth down to hers diving her tongue deep into Lauren's mouth so she could taste herself on Lauren's tongue. Bo always did love when she could taste herself on Lauren but she also loved tasting Lauren too. Who was the Succubus kidding she just plain loved Lauren and everything to do with her.

Bo found herself thinking about whether she could feed from Lauren now or not. She never had before but Lauren did say she was extremely powerful now and even though she wasn't hungry god did she want a taste.

Lauren, knowing exactly what Bo was thinking simply said; "Feed Bo." and without much hesitation the brunette brought a stream of chi from the Doctor's open mouth right into her on.

Bo had dreamt about this moment from the first time she kissed Lauren all those years ago and my god was it even more amazing then the brunette thought it would or could be. Lauren tasted amazing. The Succubus honestly couldn't come up with a way to describe the taste. All Bo knew was that she never wanted to feed from anyone else because Lauren had officially ruined her. The Succubus' stomach was doing flips as she fed and her body felt like it was floating right off the bed. Lauren broke the contact abruptly and shaking her head Bo realized she had been feeding for several minutes. The Succubus' feeds usually only lasted several seconds at the most. Any human, or fae for that matter, would have been dead long ago had Bo taken that much from any of them. This proved to Bo just how powerful Lauren really was now.

Maybe there really wasn't a way that the Succubus could stop Lauren from achieving her goal of becoming the leader of all fae. Maybe that wasn't really such a bad thing honestly. The Ash was an asshole and when Evony was The Morrigan she was just as bad. Maybe Lauren is exactly what the fae needed to finally get their shit together and stop being such assholes to every human they met. But did Lauren really have to keep killing in order for her plan to work?

Lauren was somewhat drained as she had allowed Bo to take far more then she should have but the Doctor could tell that letting the Succubus feed from her had the exact affect the Doctor was hoping it would. Bo was starting to trust that Lauren wasn't completely insane and that the Doctor hadn't changed too much since the last time she had seen the blonde six years ago.

A few days ago Lauren wouldn't have cared less about what Bo thought, or how she felt for that matter. The Doctor only wanted to end The Ash and gain power. Now, however, Lauren wanted Bo as her mate. The good Doctor couldn't deny her feelings towards the brunette. Lauren realized after that first deep kiss with Bo, after Tamsin had fucked Lauren on the couch, that her love for the Succubus hadn't changed at all since they had been apart. Lauren allowed Bo to feed from her so that the Succubus could taste for herself that the blonde wasn't just a power hungry tyrant. With that one taste Lauren knew that Bo would be able to tell that the Doctor was only trying to do what she thought was best for the fae. And it would also insure that Bo knew there was no better mate then Lauren for her.

For tonight Lauren would put her plans and thoughts on hold and just enjoy fucking the brains out of her Succubus. The Doctor would make sure that Bo was thoroughly satisfied that way the Succubus would have no doubt in her mind that there was nobody better for her then Lauren herself.

Stirring herself out of her internal musings, Lauren grabbed Bo's face in-between her hands and brought the brunette back into a fevered kiss. Lauren made sure to convey through the kiss exactly what she wanted and this time she would allow the Succubus to take the lead. One thing was for sure, Lauren mused, their sex life would never have a dull moment.

 _Okay so I can either write another sex scene and pick up with Bo taking the lead or I can get on with the story already. I want to know what you guys would like so hit me up with reviews or pms or whatever! And thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Love you all but especially love my amazing wife who is the reason I wrote this story. I can't wait to see you on Friday my love!_


	18. Chapter 18

_So most of you guys wanted another sexy Bolo scene which I totally understand. Only a few of you wanted me to get on with the damn story already and I promise I will make your wait worth it. Also just wanted to let everyone know that since my wife is coming down from Canada to spend the week with me I may not update while she is here as I plan on spending every free second I have with her. Maybe if you guys are nice though and leave a ton of reviews she may breakdown and tell me to write one or two chapters while she is here as she really wants to know what is going to happen as well but I wont tell her. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites and without farther ado some Doccubus loving!_

After several rounds of intense orgasms for both women you would think that they would be exhausted and on the edge of passing out. However, you would be wrong. Lauren and Bo seemed to have more energy then they knew what to do with and the two truly believed, if they wanted to, they could go days fucking without pause. After the first round Lauren allowed Bo to take the lead for a while. The Succubus did love to be in charge after all. But once they finished round number five Lauren took the reins back and rocked the hell out of Bo's world. The brunette had never been ridden so hard or whipped so much in her life and god did she enjoy every single second of it. The two had recently just finished round number twenty or twenty-two it was really getting hard to keep count at this point. This particular go had ended with Lauren choking Bo so hard that the Succubus' neck was bruised and stiff but the orgasm that raked through Bo's body was well worth the discomfort. The sheets underneath the two lovers were completely drenched in cum and Lauren kept joking she would need to buy a new mattress by the time they finally did finish their sex filled reunion.

Bo had no clue that Lauren could be this mind blowing in bed. Lauren had always been a skilled lover and every sexual encounter Bo had with the Doctor six years ago were included in the Succubus' top favorite sex acts of all time. But tonight blew any and all of those previous sex acts straight out of the water.

While Bo was lost in her musings Lauren stood up from the bed and walked back over to her sex drawer which Bo had found out earlier contained more sex toys then you could find in a Hustler store.

Finally noticing that the Doctor had gotten out of bed Bo hopped off of the mattress and ran over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around Lauren's midsection and kissing the blonde's left shoulder lightly nipping the hickey coated skin. Lauren honestly looked like she had been beaten with how many hickeys Bo had left scattered on the blonde's flesh throughout their sexathon tonight. Bo would have looked just as bad had she not been feeding off of Lauren as much as the blonde would allow her to. The Doctor was really addictive and she had so much to give. Bo realized that she would never have to stray from Lauren now that the blonde had so much power within her. The Doctor was more then enough to sustain the brunette's hunger now.

Bo continued to kiss and bite along Lauren's shoulder and neck and making her way up to the Doctor's ear the brunette took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and nipped and sucked along the sensitive skin causing Lauren to growl in arousal. Grabbing what she had originally left the bed to retrieve from the drawer and slamming it closed the blonde turned in Bo's arms and attacked the brunette's kiss swollen mouth leading the Succubus back to the bed. Reaching the edge of the bed frame the blonde pushed Bo down onto the mattress and straddled the Succubus' midsection. Hovering over the very horny Succubus the blonde held up her hand revealing what she had recovered from the sex drawer. Bo glanced over towards Lauren's hand seeing lots of rope. Bo let out a frustrated groan as the couple had just completed several rounds of intense coupling with the Succubus handcuffed to the bed frame again. The brunette was really looking forward to running her hands over Lauren's amazing body so she informed the blonde as much. Lauren just smirked down at Bo and said;

"This isn't for you silly. I want you to tie me up and ravage me this time. I prefer ropes to handcuffs as I don't sexually heal and the cuffs always end up leavings cuts and scrapes".

Even though Lauren had slipped in a bit of Doctor logic, Bo was still completely aroused over the blonde's words. The Succubus was going to get to tie Lauren up and ravage her? Oh my god, yes!

Bo grabbed Lauren's hips and flung the blonde down onto the bed switching their positions so that Bo was on the top straddling Lauren's waist. The brunette grabbed the ropes from Lauren's hand and quickly began to tie Lauren's hands and then feet to the bed frame. Bo pulled and tugged on the ropes ensuring that Lauren would not have much wiggle room and then the Succubus went to work devouring the Doctor's soft skin. Bo nipped, sucked, and licked every inch of Lauren for the hundredth time that night and when the Succubus was sated in her quest to lick every inch of the Doctor the brunette stood up and made her way over to the dresser drawers.

Lauren protested but Bo turned on her heel quirking her eyebrow up at the blonde and stating;

"It's my turn to play Doctor so be a good little girl and do as you are told or I'll have to teach you a lesson".

Lauren let out a loud huff of frustration but Bo ignored her and turned on her heels heading back over to the dresser drawers to pick out her torture devices. Bo was so aroused and overwhelmed she didn't know what to chose so she grabbed a whip, nipple clamps, a blindfold, what looked like a taser but the Succubus couldn't be sure of that.

Striding back over to the tied up irritated Doctor with her playthings the Succubus immediately took the blindfold and placed it over Lauren's eyes gaining another huff of annoyance from the blonde. Bo knew that Lauren was huffy because the Doctor did not want to give Bo this much control but she made the mistake of underestimating the Succubus' dominance and allowed the brunette to tie her up which to Bo meant it was her turn to play whether the blonde was happy about that fact or not. Lauren needed to learn that while she had controlled most of the events that happened tonight, the Succubus was simply bidding it's time til it was allowed to come out and have complete control.

Bo grabbed the whip she had gotten from the drawer and immediately began to smack it down over and over against Lauren's sensitive flesh. The blonde flinched and moaned with every hit. With each moan Bo's eyes grew brighter and more vibrant until the dark room was illuminated in a blue glow.

Eventually the Succubus grew tired of whipping her lover and grabbed what she could only assume was a taser. Testing the button on the bottom of the device Bo discovered it was in fact a taser but one solely meant for intimate regions as the spark was just strong enough to pleasure not hurt. Smirking the brunette wasted no time and spreading the Doctor's legs wide she brought the tip of the taser to Lauren's clit and sent shock and shock into the blonde's bundle of nerves.

The Doctor screamed in pleasure with each pulse of the taser and fought against the ropes holding her down in an attempt to reach out to Bo. The blonde was soaked and aching for Bo's touch. Reining in enough control to speak between intense shocks rocking through her cunt Lauren begged Bo to taste her center. "Please Bo," Lauren begged over and over again.

The Succubus recognizing that she had gained control over Lauren and the Doctor was no longer fighting her for dominance Bo quickly discarded the taser and lowered her mouth to Lauren's wet folds. The brunette dived nose deep into the Doctor's soaked cunt devouring every inch of Lauren's center. The blonde continued to scream in pleasure as she thrust her hips forward driving Bo's tongue deeper into her cunt with every movement. Lauren could feel that her cunt was so close to exploding in the brunette's mouth. The blonde wanted to drench Bo's whole face in her cum and mark her as her own but just before she was about to fall over the edge Bo stopped her ministrations and setup ripping Lauren's blindfold off and untying the ropes holding the blonde's legs and arms to the bed. Before Lauren could make a move towards Bo the Succubus slammed her fingers deep into Lauren and sent out the strongest pulse she could muster into Lauren's center causing the blonde to cum instantly. Cum squirted out of Lauren's cunt as the Doctor screamed Bo's name in pleasure. This orgasm was unlike anything the blonde has ever experienced and after waves and waves of intense pleasure the blonde slumped back against the mattress closing her eyes and admitting she definitely needed a nap now. Bo chuckled and brought her fingers out of Lauren's center bringing her hand up to her mouth and sucking all of Lauren's wetness off of her fingers. Once her fingers were licked clean Bo leaned down and kissed the side of Lauren's head placing her arms around the Doctor to cuddle. After hours of endless orgasms and pleasure the two finally feel asleep in exhaustion unaware that with that final intense coupling everything had changed.


	19. Chapter 19

After hours of fucking each other's brains out the two women finally collapsed in exhaustion and remained peacefully slumbering until Evony came bursting through the Doctor's bedroom door unannounced. Startled from a deep slumber both Lauren and Bo jumped out of the bed and assumed attack positions. Using one of her many stolen abilities Lauren flung Evony clear across the room and the old Morrigan made a loud smacking noise as her body slammed into the bedroom wall on the other side of the room. Evony groaned in agony and Lauren, unapologetically, casually strolled over to her aching assistant and said;

"A knock would have been appreciated".

Evony slowly nodded her head and offered up a half-assed apology before turning her attention back to the still rather naked Doctor and speaking;

"I am sorry I burst in like this but we have a rather large problem Lauren. The Ash not wanting to wait any longer to see when you would attack him decided to show up here unannounced and he has brought along quite a lot of protection. There is easily fifty or more Light guardsmen downstairs and it took all of the strength of your men to hold them back from the stairs so that I could run up here and warn you of the impending danger headed your way".

Hearing what Evony had just said, Bo crossed the few steps leading over to Lauren, picking up discarded clothes on her way and throwing them on as quickly as possible. Reaching the blonde, Bo handed the remaining garments to the Doctor who likewise wasted no time in dressing herself.

Fully dressed the blonde turned on her heals and trudged over to her nightstand, ripping the top drawer out and grabbing what appeared to be a vial and a syringe. Bo stood silently listening as Lauren muttered on the other side of the room about how men were always such impatient bastards and if The Ash couldn't wait to die then she would make sure her got his wish.

After filling the syringe with the mixture in the vial and cursing The Ashhole thoroughly, Lauren made her way over to her bedroom door telling Bo that she was sorry she had to leave so quickly but she had business to attend to.

Bo scuffed at Lauren's statement and informed the Doctor she had to be insane if she thought that Bo wasn't coming along with her.

Lauren hearing Bo's comment rolled her eyes and said; "Come along then Succubus but do mind your manners and don't interfere with my business".

Bo let out a soft snort and followed Lauren out of the room and to the stairs.

Taking a quick look over the banister the blonde could both see and hear that the fight was well under way and it didn't appear as if her men were winning the battle. Honestly this did not surprise the blonde one bit as Evony had stated that The Ash had brought along fifty or more men and Lauren only had around twenty guardsmen at her house at any given time.

Lauren mused to herself that any of her men that managed to make it through this foray would definitely receive a very hefty bonus as they had definitely shown their loyalty and worth today.

As Lauren was busy cooking up a plan of action, Bo was slowly making her way closer to the blonde. Being as Lauren was focused on the issue happening downstairs the Doctor was not using her mind reading ability at the moment and so it was extremely easy for Bo to attack the blonde from behind and knock her out cold thanks to the brunette's trusty Succubus skills. The brunette easily caught the blonde before she could take a tumble down the stairs and picking up an unconscious Lauren, Bo threw her over her shoulder and headed back to the bedroom where the Succubus wasted no time in prying open the Doctor's bedroom window and shimming both herself and the Doctor down the fire escape.

Bo had not seen Evony when she came into the room so the Succubus was left to assume that the old Morrigan had already fled as she was human now and did not want to die at the hands of The Ash's men.

While Lauren was distracted upstairs Bo had made a call to Kenzi asking the young Goth to pick them up in the alley beside Lauren's pent house so that Bo did not have to try and make it to her Camaro which was parked in front of the building. There were surely guardsmen watching the front of the building so the Succubus did not want to chance getting Lauren or herself in any dangerous situations especially when Lauren wasn't even conscious to fight for herself.

Reaching the bottom of the fire escape, the Succubus saw Kenzi's SUV towards the end of the alleyway. With Lauren still draped over her shoulders the Succubus took off running towards the Goth's SUV and once she reached it she threw the back door open tossing Lauren in hazardously on top of Xena and Gabbie's empty baby seats. The Succubus then opened the front door of the vehicle and dived in telling Kenzi to floor it so they could get the hell out of dodge.

Lauren began to stir in the backseat so Bo turned around and grabbed the blonde's hand sending a hard pulse and rendering the blonde unconscious again. The last thing the Succubus needed was for Lauren to wake up before they could secure her in binds. One thing the Succubus knew without a doubt was that Lauren was going to be out for blood when she finally did come to so they definitely needed to get bound before she woke again.

 _I know I said it would only be a week or so before the next update but after my wife left again to go back to Canada I got really depressed and just didn't feel up to doing much. I know things got a bit crazy in this chapter. Bo kidnapped Lauren and you guys still don't know what happened at the end of last chapter but I will get to all of it and hopefully it wont be any worse then that Lost Girl finale was. At least I promise not to leave it on a cliffhanger. Lmao. As always I owned nothing. And I appreciated all the comments and reviews. You guys are awesome!_


	20. Chapter 20

Kenzi sped the whole way to the crackshack and ran several red lights earning her quite a lot of honks and cursing from other drivers. The young goth did not give a shit however as she was dead set on getting home as quickly as possible so Bo could secure Lauren before the blonde woke up again and killed the two best friends.

Turning the final corner and squealing to a stop in front of the falling down house, Bo jumped out of the car and threw Lauren over her shoulder booking it to the front door at full speed and slamming the blonde down into the nearest chair. Kenzi was not far behind the succubus and as Bo was busying herself with pulling out ropes and chains and handcuffs from one of the kitchen drawers the goth began to question what in the hell was going on and really could not seem to understand why Bo would have kidnapped Lauren.

"BoBo, I really have no clue what is going on. The other night you were talking about winning Lauren back and how much you still loved her even if she was a tad bit Dr. Coo-coo but nowhere in any of that did you ever mention you were gonna kidnap your ex! What's the plan Bo? You just gonna keep her tied up til she pinkie promises not to be evil anymore?"

Ignoring Kenzi's questioning, the Succubus moved back to the blonde and began tying her arms and legs to the chair. Bo planned on using every last rope, chain, and lock she had in the shack as the brunette had no idea exactly how powerful Lauren could be.

Placing the last lock in the chain around Lauren's chest the Succubus finally turned her attention to her best friend and said;

"Listen Kenz, Lauren was seconds away from going downstairs to kill the Ash because as he is in impatient asshole he decided to take matters into his own hands and attack Lauren's pent house. I honestly didn't know what else to do so I called you and told you to get there asap and then knocked Lauren out while she was distracted. It seemed like the best option at the time."

As Bo was divulging all of this information to the young goth Lauren began to stir and seconds later the blonde's head shot up and her eyes flashed an eerie black.

Kenzi let out a loud frightened squeak and Lauren turned her head in the direction of Bo and Kenzi spewing a slew of curse words and threats in the duos direction. The blonde informed Bo that if she did not release her that instant that she was going to rip the Succubus' head off and shove it up her ass.

Bo chuckled lightly and walked over to Lauren standing directly in front of the Doctor and telling her that there was no way in hell she was going to let Lauren lose as they had a lot to discuss and Bo was not going to risk Lauren leaving before everything was hashed out.

Lauren gaped at Bo and informed the Succubus she was possibly the most biggest and most irrational adult child the Doctor knew.

Bo shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to Kenzi in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of vodka off the counter and pouring a glass for herself stating that when Lauren was ready to talk to let her know.

Lauren was beyond frustrated and struggled against her restraints for what felt like hours. The blonde was furious with Bo. She was seconds away from gaining the Ash's powers and killing that asshole for thinking he could barge into her home and the damn Succubus had to ruin it by kidnapping her like a petty child so they could talk out their issues. I mean honestly? When Lauren got out of these restraints there would be no issues to discuss between the two of them as Lauren was so done with Bo!

Kenzi and Bo were still in the kitchen sitting at the counter waiting for Lauren to give up and agree to talk. Kenzi was on her second bottle of vodka and Bo was slowly sipping her second glass as she was trying to keep a level head so that she could speak with Lauren when the Doctor finally admitted defeat and agreed to speak with her.

Lauren was quickly reaching her breaking point as attempt after attempt wielded no progress in her freedom and with one last ditch effort the blonde hung her head and screamed;

"Fuck! Fine! Fine Bo let's talk about whatever stupid ass stuff you want to discuss so that I can get out of this chair and find the Ash and kill him. Possibly even kill you too for this shit."

Bo glanced over at Kenzi and nodded her head telling the young goth she could head out as she had this covered. Bo was not worried in the slightest that Lauren would go through with her threat of harming her. The brunette knew that that was just Lauren's frustration coming out and Bo could say without a doubt that the Doctor would never lay a violent hand on her.

As Kenzi was exiting the shack's front door, Bo casually strolled over to the tied up, angry blonde and dragged a chair over sitting down in front of the Doctor.

Looking directly into Lauren's angry eyes the Succubus said;

"I love you Lauren."

 _I know it isn't amazing but I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for the reviews and favorites last time!_


	21. Chapter 21

"You love me? Are you fucking kidding me Bo! I swear to god you better get me out of this chair right now! I should fucking kill you! You love me! That is a damn joke! Did you honestly think that it was a good idea to kidnap me, keep me from killing the ash, and royally just piss me off because you love me?!"

Before Lauren could really get started spewing her anger, Bo interrupted and said;

"Damn Lauren calm down. I was going to say more it's just I wanted to make sure that you knew before I got into the heavy stuff that I am doing this because I love you. Don't bite my head off cause reality check Lauren, I kept you from making the biggest mistake of your life. I couldn't let you kill The Ash and take his powers. You're already hanging by a thread as it is and I love you too much to allow you to completely fall over that edge. I lost you once Lauren and I will be damned if I will ever lose you again. I don't care if I have to keep you tied up for eternity to make you see that you don't need to have ultimate power to have everything. You have me Lauren. You have my heart. I want a life with you. I want kids with you. I want to spend eternity together. Please baby give up on The Ash. Please give up on this power trip so that we can start our life's together. It's all that I want and I know it's what you want to. Deep down baby you know that you love me and that you want us to be together forever too. Please Lauren..."

Bo stood quietly after having poured her heart out to Lauren. The blonde had not shown any sign of emotion throughout the whole speech. The Succubus began to tremble and let out a loud sob after several minutes of silence between the two lovers continued.

As Bo was sobbing hysterically, Lauren set motionless playing over all that the young Succubus had divulged. Six years ago Lauren would have been overjoyed upon hearing Bo's admission that she only wanted and loved her but now too many things had transpired. Lauren definitely still loved the Succubus. Don't misunderstand, the blonde was super pissed that Bo had kidnapped her and kept her from killing The Ash. SUPER PISSED! However, Lauren still knew without a doubt that she loved Bo more then anything and the idea of starting a family with the brunette was so appealing. But, killing The Ash and gaining all his powers was also appealing, so the blonde was internally at war with herself.

Before Lauren could finish her internal battle and respond to Bo, Tamsin came slowly sauntering through the shack's door and taking in the scene before her; of The Morrigan strapped to a chair and Bo standing over her sobbing; the Valkyrie immediately launched into action and attacked the downtrodden Succubus. The two fae pummeled on each other both attempting to bring their attacker down as quickly as possible. When Tamsin sent Bo flying through the end table causing shards of wood to fly all over Lauren's lap the blonde finally bellowed "ENOUGH!" causing both women to stop their assault.

Both Bo and Tamsin quit hitting and kicking each other and instead began to verbally assault each other.

Hearing enough of their petty squabbling Lauren turned her attention to Tamsin and nicely asked the Valkyrie to undo the restraints so that she could be free. Bo immediately objected and informed Tamsin that if she touched the chains and ropes holding Lauren that she would suck every last drop of chi from the Valkyrie's body.

Tamsin avoided Bo's warning and went to work on undoing the knots holding Lauren's wrist to the chair. While the Valkyrie was preoccupied Bo came up from behind and began to cipher the blonde's chi. Lauren grew tired of Bo's antics and flashing black eyes the blonde let out an eerie scream as her skin flashed a dark red and flames shot out from her hands melting the locks that had once bound her.

Seeing this display, Bo stopped ciphering Tamsin's chi and turned her full attention to the Doctor pleading, "Don't go baby".

Lauren rolled her eyes and offered up a smirk as the flames faded and her skin went back to normal. "Fire fae" Lauren uttered as she walked the few steps to Bo. "Hurts like a bitch for days after when I flame up which is why I try not to use it as much as possible but you didn't leave me much of a choice now did you?"

Not allowing the Succubus any time to respond, Lauren grabbed the back of Bo's neck and brought her into a passion filled kiss.

Biting Bo's bottom lip and breaking the kiss the Doctor stared into Bo's vibrant blue eyes and stated;

"I love you Bo Dennis. I have always loved you. Unfortunately, you had your chance six years ago to choose me. You should have chose me! As much as I love you it is a little too late.

Now if you will excuse me, I have to go see a man about some phoenix powers."

With that Lauren stepped around Bo and made her way to the exit walking out of Bo Dennis' house and life. Or so the Succubus thought...

 _Don't give up on Bo and Lauren. They will eventually workout their shit and get back together. Hopefully anyways. Haha. Thank you for the reviews and Happiest Pickle your review had me cracking up. I guess I let my Southern demeanor slip through when I write and use outdated words and phrases. I do live in Kentucky and we are about twenty years behind the rest of the world. Lmao! Review and I will see about getting the next chapter out as soon as possible._


End file.
